


Yu-gi-oh! Focus!

by OmoMixFics



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Focus! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoMixFics/pseuds/OmoMixFics
Summary: A new online game is taking storm. Duel Masters online is sweeping the board with new gameplay mechanics, and new rules as well. Many people have already started to make new lives in the game. But there are none who know it better than the NPCs programmed into the game, one inparticular made to guard the most valuable secret.





	Yu-gi-oh! Focus!

     I watched as they pushed him down, my best friend. Jess Stood back up, only to be pushed again, in a seemingly endless cycle. I stood, I stared, and I was unmoving. "Jamie!" I listened to my friend cry out, calling for me to help. But I continued to stand, my body stiff. "Jamie! Help me, please!" My head moved from the pillow, launching upwards as I was jarred from my sleep. The fifteenth time this week, same dream, same ending. I need to find this program and be done with it.  
June 15th, 2XXX.  
  
    I dug through the main program and found nothing. Just a batch of unrelated NPC's. But I did notice that the file designating an area is missing. The broken temple, one of the few areas that duelists talk about on their forums. I'll need to see if I can find the file encrypted in another file. That'll save me the trouble of logging in again.  
June 20th, 2XXX  
  
    I am Jamie. I've been awake for three days now, falling asleep occasionally on my desk. But it's here. I've found the file. NPC number 5987. I can finish this virus before they change it again. I won't let them have him. Who are  _they_? Who is  _he_? I need to re-watch my logs. I'll do what I need to.  
August 11th, 2XXX  
  
    The screen flickered. A black-haired boy turned his chair around, standing to get another cup of coffee. "Everyday there's more to remember. But not anymore." He sat his mug down and adjusted his purple suit. He sat back down on his chair, facing the computer. The boy picked up his headset and slid it on, adjusting the microphone to be in front of his mouth. "Ok, just open up the recorder. There." The boy stared at his pale complexion on screen. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Today is the final day of the operation. I hope. They've changed the file on me several times since I've finished the virus, but I have it located once again. And I came prepared." The boy held up his hand, holding a USB drive. "The virus is on here. The moment I implement it into the NPC's code everything will change. I'll make the dev's life a living hell if I have to, but I just have a few more measures t-" Lights began to flash, silent alarms for the hacker.   
    "Jamie! They're here. Hurry up with that thing!"  
    "D-Damn. No time. I just have to hope it works. HOLD THEM OFF JESS!" Jamie shoved the USB into his laptop, unplugging it and putting it into his carry case. He threw on a hood and fled. As he ran he heard the sounds of his friend getting tossed around, beaten. But he had to run. This was the last opportunity he had.  
  
    "Dammit, Dammit,  **Dammit!** " Jamie sat on the curb, rain pouring over him. He pulled out the laptop and opened it up, staring at the still recording screen. "You are Yusuke. You-Su-k. I am-" a large group was heard in the background, getting closer. "I'm Jamie." Jamie closed the program and watched the progress on his virus go slowly increase. It was done, and his life was as good as over.

* * *

###  Transferring to The Virtual World

DUEL MASTERS

     With a flash of blue light she appeared. Blue jacket on, brown hair draping just over her eye. Her duel disk shone a bright pink, the AI implemented inside talking to her. 

    "Duel invitation received. Accept?" The girl waved her hand across the screen that had appeared above the disk. It disappeared, as she walked towards the forest in front of her.   
    "I have a mission today," she spoke to herself. "I will find the secret temple, and prove it exists." She ran off, taking her will into the forest, and refusing to leave until she found it.   


Duel Lost.

Winner: NPC 5987

  
    "What kind of Demon are you?" the player spoke, his Duel Disk flashed red.   
    "This area is unfinished, and will not be worked on until further notice. I am authorized to use any deck necessary to keep intruders out." The NPC stood up, removing his hood. His purple bangs fell over his face. He ran his hand through the black strands in the back, the hair falling to his back. "Your account is to be suspended for 60 days. Any inter-"  
    " **Two months?**  I have a life on here! I can't be suspended, all my customers will b-"  
    "Any attempt at interrupting the suspension will be met with a ban. Any attempt to circumvent the ban will result in an IP ban." NPC 5987 pointed his duel disk at the user, a holographic screen coming up on the side. The AI spoke to the NPC.   
    "New Challenge from Nakuze_DuelReporter. Accept?" NPC 5987 turned to the side, spotting a brown-haired girl, a tanned complexion on her face as she walked to the NPC. 5987 tapped his duel disk and the user that had lost vanished.

    "This area is restricted to all non-owner users. I must insist you leave before I am forced to suspend your account."  
    "This is the legendary temple? What's inside?"  
    "I am not programmed with that knowledge, nor am I allowed to find out. I am authorized the use of any and all cards and decks on file. You have one last chance to turn back." The NPC pointed at the forest.  
    "Sorry, I'm going to find out what's in that temple, even if it's the last thing I do." Nakuze pulled her arm up, the duel disk opening up for the duel. The cards in her deck shuffled automatically, and a hand appeared in front of her.   
    "Very well. Legendary Deck. Setting."  
    "What?" Nakuze took a step back as the NPC started to shuffle through the deck files saved.  
    "Legendary Deck: Yugi Mouto. Set." 5987 pushed his arm to the front, a deck appearing in front of the deck slot. He pushed the cards in, and a hand appeared in front of him. A blue field appeared around the two, neither being allowed out until the duel was over. "Your fate is sealed. I set my Deck Master as Kuriboh!."   
    Nakuze nodded, and pulled out a card from her deck. "I set my Deck Master as Sylvan Bladefender." The two cards chosen rose up to the sides of each player and morphed into the chosen monsters.   
    "I take the first turn." 5987 put his hand on a card in front of him and slapped it onto his disk. "I play the spell card polymerization. I fuse together Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight in order to summon Arcana Knight Joker!"  


_**Arcana Knight Joker**  
Level 9 / Light Attribute / Warrior, Fusion, Effect / 3800  **ATK**  2500  **DEF**_

  
    "Wait, it's your first turn. How did yo-?"  
    "I set one card face-down, and my turn has ended." 5987 lowered his arm, and extended his other arm out, his opened palm pointed towards Nakuze. "Can you beat the King of Games himself? Or can you not handle the pressure?"

 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
